Chaos Version
by DarkFireGeneral
Summary: When two deity Pokemon are unleashed by an evil mastermind, a group of young trainers has no choice but to do everything they can to stop them, and save the world from total destruction. OCs and post ORAS Will contain spoilers for ORAS.
1. Prologue

Well, after my two year hiatus, I'm back. And I recently finished Omega Ruby, and as such decided to create a story with little relevance to the game! Yay!

This story actually came as an idea for a ROM hack, but since that requires a lot of work, I decided to test the concept here first. I made a few changes to my notes to make it more of a story and less of a game, but the game idea came first, so this will be a bit different than planned.

So, this story will NOT have any of the Gen 5 or 6 Pokemon in it, mainly because I never played X and Y and for simplicity's purposes. This story essentially exists in an AU where Unova and Kalos don't exist. It will span across all four of the other main regions, along with a few small islands and locations I added. It also features a lot of OCs, and several new Pokemon made by me. It will take place after the events of ORAS, with reference to the story and the Delta Episode. I'm not sure if Mega Evolution will be included or not, but Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre will be mentioned.

Prologue

In the world of Pokemon, the tale of deities is often told. Many speak of Arceus, whom some worship as a god. Others speak of Dialga and Palkia, those who have control over time and space, and even Ghiratina, who was banished by Arceus for violence and rebellion. Others still speak of Groudon and Kyogre, whose power over the forces of nature nearly led to the destruction of the world. And yet others also speak of Rayquaza, who had power to calm and conquer Kyogre and Groudon. But none speak of the two oldest, and greatest, of these godlike Pokemon. There is another, deeper story. One far darker than any of the other stories told...

Many, many years ago, when the world was new, and the region's had yet to be formed, two ferocious Pokemon fought. Humans were a new race, and had only just began to develop. One Pokemon wished to destroy the humans and reform the world in its own image. The other wanted to spare the humans and allow the world to take its own form. The two Pokemon fought, nearly destroying the world. Their power was so great that nothing could stop their fight. Even Arceus, the Creator, had no power to stop these two. No one knew how to stop them.

One human, however, had an idea. If the two Pokemon could be stripped of their godlike powers, and forced into a mortal state, then they could be locked away. Three other Pokemon, almost as ancient as the mighty ones, met with the human and formulated a plan. The human would sacrifice his life – and his life force – to the three Pokemon, who would be able to use this life force to give themselves the power they needed to strip the two deities of their godlike powers. Then, with the two Pokemon made mortal, Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia would be able to combine their powers and lock the two away, far away from each other and from any humans.

The plan was successful – though the now mortal Pokemon put up a might fight. Lives were lost, and the land itself was formed and changed. The regions bean to form, and the people that lived on each region began to thrive with the Pokemon that lived their. Each region had different Pokemon species, and the people of each region began to grow and develop with those Pokemon. The world had peace.

Over time, the story of the two deities was all but forgotten. Only a small tribe of humans knew the truth, and they were under a strict oath to never reveal it to anyone. Their sole purpose was to make sure that the knowledge of what happened would be available should the two Pokemon ever become free.

* * *

"Thank you...for letting me...research your caverns," Courtney said to an elderly woman. Courtney was a young girl with short purple hair and lavender eyes. She was short, and very pretty. She was also a member of Team Magma – both before and after the Primal Crisis. She used to work with Maxie, Team Magma's leader, to awaken Groudon. But now she and Maxie worked mainly in researching Pokemon legends and lore, hoping to gain better understanding of people and Pokemon's interactions in the past. Rather than wearing her typical – and very stuffy – Team Magma uniform, she had a pair of shorts and a red t-shirt. The small island was very hot, and very humid. It was also very, very remote. It took Courtney weeks to pinpoint the general location on a map, and several days of searching to find it.

"No, thank you for coming to our island," the old woman replied. "We haven't heard from anyone else in centuries. Thank you for bringing us news of our Hoenn family." The woman hugged Courtney. Courtney blushed and awkwardly hugged the woman back.

"Now, remember," the old woman said once she let go. "You cannot tell anyone of what you learned here. The legends of the two deity Pokemon must be kept from the world."

"I..promise not to tell anyone. Not even...Maxie," Courtney promised. The old woman just smiled and patted Courtney on the back.

Courtney turned around and walked back to her helicopter. She got in and flew away, back to Hoenn, back to Lilycove City.

* * *

"So, this is what the story depicts," a mysterious figure said quietly to himself. The figure was cloaked in all black. He was tall and thin, and had short, dark hair. He was inside the caves with pictures depicting the battle between the two deity Pokemon. "Hm, one who desired to destroy mankind, another who wished to save it. And yet, both were locked away. Why? Why not allow the good Pokemon to remain free?"

Something beeped on the figures wrist. "It seems it's time for me to leave. Phase one of our plan will soon begin."

* * *

Well, that's the prologue, which is always short. So, please review and let me know what you think of it so far, as well as any suggestions for the story.


	2. Chapter 1

So, this is more introductory stuff, so not the most exciting part in the world. I've decided not to include the Fairy type, since I'm not doing any Pokemon from gen 5 or 6 (that's just too many to keep track of), but I haven't made any decisions about using mega evolution. I'm leaning towards no, but I did include the Primal forms of Kyogre and Groudon, but just as legends. So, if anyone wants mega evolution, let me know and I can write it in there.

_In the beginning, there was chaos. Amidst that chaos came something... unusual. Something, organized. It was Order, and it came in the form of an egg._

Chapter 1

The opposing Tyranitar fainted. Tyler had only one more Pokemon to beat before he was the champion of the Johto region. Lance threw out his last Pokemon – Dragonite. Tyler Withdrew his Aggron and and threw out his Gardevoir. "So, it's come to this," Lance said. He grinned. "The last time I felt this much adrenaline was when I battled Gold."

That was quite the compliment. Gold was famous throughout the Johto region for being the most powerful trainer ever to travel Johto. To be compared to him was an honor. Tyler thought back to when he started his journey, six years ago.

Tyler was born and raised in Hoenn, and began his Pokemon journey there. His first Pokemon was a Mudkip, and with that Mudkip he journeyed through Hoenn and Johto, meeting powerful trainers along the way. He began as a small, ten year old boy. He was small – short and skinny, with blonde hair that somehow made him look even younger. Now Tyler was much taller, though he still had the blonde hair and was still very skinny.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!" Lance shouted.

"Gardevoir, reflect!" Tyler yelled. Dragonite and Gardevoir both obeyed their trainers. Dragonite rushed towards Gardevoir, ready to strike, and Gardevoir created a barrier between it and the rushing yellow dragon. Dragonite hit, hard, and knocked Gardevoir on its back.

"Gardevoir! Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

Gardevoir stood up and dusted itself off, though Tyler could tell the Pokemon was tired. "Okay, not much longer now, Gardevoir use Icy Wind!"

Gardevoir shot a blast of icy air towards the opposing Dragonite. It hit, dealing intense damage, but the Dragonite survived. "Dragonite, quickly, use Dragon Claw!"

The big yellow dragon rushed up to Gardevoir and raked it with its claws. Gardevoir staggered, and fell to the ground. "Gardevoir, return!" Tyler said. "Thank you, Gardevoir. You did very well."

Tyler grabbed another Poke Ball and threw out his Metagross. "Go, Metagross!" Tyler shouted.

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash!" Metagross built up power in one of its legs and prepared to attack.

"Dragonite, get out of the way!" Lance said. Lance's Dragonite tried to get out of the way, but it was too slow. Metagross hit it, hard. Dragonite fainted. "Dragonite, return!" Lance exclaimed, calling Dragonite to its Poke Ball. "You did your best, Dragonite. Thank you."

Tyler jumped for joy. He did it! He had beaten the Johto region champion! "Congratulations, Tyler," Lance said. "Using Icy Wind to slow my Dragonite down so it couldn't avoid your Metagross was a brilliant strategy."

"Thanks," Tyler said.

"Now, I believe we have a new champion we need to honor. Please, come with me," Lance said. Lance led Tyler into a a small room with nothing but a small machine. "This is where we honor all of our champions. Place your Pokemon in the machine and it will record you and put you into the Johto Hall of Fame." Tyler did so. The machine lit up briefly, then powered down. "Congratulations, you have entered the Hall of Fame! What will you do now?"

"Well, next I was wanting to go to Kanto, but first I need to head home for a bit and see my friends and family," Tyler said.

"That is a good plan. Rest, for now, and enjoy your victory," Lance said. "We have a jet here we can use to fly you home. Hoenn, right?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, Hoenn. Oldale Town."

"We'll fly you there at once," Lance said. Tyler nodded his thanks and followed Lance out to a small jet way. Outside there was a small jet, ready to be boarded.

* * *

"So, was you trip a productive one?" Maxie asked.

Courtney nodded. "Humans and Pokemon...have been working together...since almost the beginning. For...thousands of years."

Maxie nodded. "That is certainly useful information. They have been together for so long, and yet Poke Balls have only existed for a relatively short time. How were these humans and Pokemon able to work together without these devices we now have? It seems we are still a long ways away from finding the answer. But your research has proved very helpful. Thank you."

Courtney smiled; receiving a compliment from Maxie felt amazing. Courtney turned away, still smiling, when she saw her fellow admin, Tabitha, come running in. "Leader Maxie, I found it! I found the-" Tabitha stopped running as soon as he saw Courtney's face. "What happened? You, smiling? I don't know if this is scarier than that crazy lady who stole Leader Maxie's keystone or not."

Courtney frowned. Tabitha was very, very verbal about his thoughts and opinions. He seemed to just blurt out whatever came into his head. Courtney, on the other hand, was much more quiet, and preferred to think before she spoke, which resulted in her frequent pauses when she's talking. Tabitha was also very emotional, loudly showing his emotions, making sure everyone knew what he was feeling. Courtney, on the other hand, preferred to keep her emotions to her self, though recently she had changed a lot and was being way more open than she used to be. Before she was almost emotionless, almost robotic. It even got to the point where she would start talking in a robotic voice. It was pretty unnerving to everyone. But after the meteoroid incident, after she was so soundly beaten by Brendan that she couldn't hold back anymore, she had changed. A lot.

"Tabitha!" Maxie snapped. "What did you find?"

Tabitha immediately turned around and looked at Maxie. "I found a tablet describing, in detail, how a group of humans teamed up with Heatran to stop Regice and Articuno from freezing the world. The date is older than anything we have ever found before, older even than the legend about Groudon and Kyogre."

"Actually, Courtney just learned that people and Pokemon have been working together since nearly the beginning," Maxie said.

"Wha?" Tabitha responded with a face of surprise. "But, did she get a detailed account of it?"

"Yes, yes she did," Maxie said. "But she made a promise not to tell anyone, and I respect that promise."

"Ah!" Tabitha exclaimed, immediately perking up. "Well, what I found I am free to share in great detail!"

Maxie nodded. "Good. Do tell."

* * *

Tyler stepped off the jet. It had been a two hour flight, and Tyler was eager to get out and stretch his legs. He glanced around his home town. Nothing much had changed – the town was still small and peaceful, with some houses and the Pokemon Center standing in the middle of it all. He breathed in the fresh air around him. It felt good to be home.

Tyler looked around for his house. It was still where it always was, just a few blocks south of the Pokemon Center. It felt good to have some consistency after traveling through an all new region. Tyler walked towards his house, ready to be home.

As soon as Tyler stepped through the door, he was greeted by a loud chorus of "Surprise!" He smiled. He had been expecting some kind of welcoming. Tyler looked around at all the people there. It was a fairly small group; his parents were there; Devon, his best friend; Roxanne, he and the Rustboro City gym leader had been dating before he left for Johto; Steven Stone; and, surprisingly, Brendan. Tyler was surprised to see the Hoenn region champion there. He and Brendan had talked a bit in the past, but he really didn't know much about the champion. He knew he traveled a lot, and that he left Steven in charge of the Pokemon League, so Tyler had battled Steven when he was competing for the championship. As it turned out, a lot of trainers did that. Well, a lot of the ones who ever beat Steven. Not too many people could.

"Wow, what a homecoming!" Tyler said. His parents ran up and hugged him.

"We missed you!" his mother said.

"I missed you, too," Tyler replied.

His parents let go and Devon came up and gave Tyler a high five. "Man, how was it?"

"Insane," Tyler replied. "I caught Raikou, man!"

Devon took a step back. "Dude, that's sick! How is he?"

"Like a thunderbolt. Okay, imagine Jolteon on steroids. With a power generator strapped to its back, giving it even more electricity," Tyler said. "Even Wattson would be scared of it!"

"That sounds remarkable," Brendan said. "Quite a powerful Pokemon. I would love to test my team out against it."

"Oh, so that's why you're here," Tyler remarked. "You want a battle with Johto's newest champion."

Brendan grinned. It was no question that Brendan loved battling. And he wanted to go against the best he could find, which at that moment was Tyler. "So," Brendan asked. "What do you say? Are you game?"

Tyler smiled. He loved battling, too, and had wanted a chance to battle the Hoenn champion for a long time. "I'm game."

* * *

"And that it what we've found, Maverick," a young woman with long, dark hair said. The woman was thin and had piercing blue eyes.

Maverick nodded. Maverick was also thin, and very tall. His hair was almost jet black, and his eyes were brown, but held some kind of wicked genius behind them. His skin was pale, which only added to his intimidating and authoritative aura. "Good," he said. "Now pinpoint the location, Amethyst."

The young woman, Amethyst, nodded her head and left. Maverick turned around and stared at the painting he had behind his large, but empty, desk. The painting depicted two Pokemon, one black and the other white, battling against each other. The picture was a bit faded, so it was difficult to make out too much more than that, but the area behind them seemed to be in chaos, though it was impossible to know for certain.

"Sir," a voice said from one of the corners.

Maverick turned to the corner and nodded. A tall, muscular man stepped out of the shadows. The man had short dark hair and green eyes. He had the look of a warrior, and he certainly acted the part, too. "I believe it would be a good idea for me to take some scouts and go scout out that desert. Something about it strikes me as suspicious. It may hold answers."

"So be it," Maverick said. "Go, and report your findings as soon as possible."

The man nodded and turned to walk out the door. "Oh, and Xander?" Maverick said.

The man, Xander, turned around and faced Maverick. "Don't touch anything," Maverick said.


	3. Chapter 2

_The egg was...different. Everything else swirled freely and had no order to it, but the egg stayed still. It kept its form. It didn't change. It was constant._

Chapter 2

Tyler and Brendan stood opposite each other in a clearing in Tyler's backyard. "So, how do you want to do this?" Tyler asked.

"Hm," Brendan thought. "Probably just three on three. That way the battle shouldn't last any more than two hours."

Tyler nodded. "Alright, three on three it is. Full knockout style?"

Brendan grinned. "You know it. Ready?"

Tyler nodded and sent out his first Pokemon: Salamence. Brendan sent out his Alakazam. "Alakazam, use Psychic!"

Alakazam raised its hands up and held them towards Salamence. A psychic force struck Salamence, causing it to stagger a bit. Salamence quickly recovered. "Salamence, Crunch!"

Salamence dashed up to Alakazam and bit down on it, hard, dealing intense damage. "Alakazam, quick, use Hidden Power!" Alakazam struggled to get up and raise one of its hands, but it managed. A blue sphere appeared in its hand and shot itself towards Salamence. It hit, dealing severe damage to the dragon.

Alakazam, however, seemed to lose the last bit of its energy and collapsed, unconscious. "Alakazam, return!" Brendan cried. "You did well. Now, let's go! Sceptile!"

A green Pokemon that looked like a dragon popped out of Brendan's Poke Ball. "Sceptile, use Dragon Pulse!" Sceptile opened its mouth and shot a blue colored blast of energy at Salamence. Salamence took the hit, too tired to dodge, and collapsed.

"Salamence, return!" Tyler called Salamence back into its Poke Ball. "Good job. Swampert, I choose you!" Tyler tossed his second Poke Ball and released his Swampert.

"Wow, you're really going to use a Swampert against a grass type?" Brendan asked. "This shouldn't take too long."

Tyler grinned. "Don't get cocky. Remember what happened when you first fought Roxanne?"

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Ugh, don't remind me."

"Ice Punch!" Tyler called out. Swampert built up some icy energy into its fist and launched itself at Sceptile. Sceptile disappeared right before Swampert hit it.

"What?" Tyler yelled. "Where did it go?" Swampert looked just as confused as Tyler.

Brendan started laughing. "Alright, Sceptile, show yourself with Leaf Blade!" Sceptile appeared behind Swampert and hit it with a Leaf Blade attack. Swampert roared out in pain, but endured the hit.

"Wow," Brendan said. "Your Swampert is tough. Really tough."

"And your Sceptile is fast. Very, very, very fast," Tyler replied. "Swampert, Mud Shot!"

"Sceptile, dodge!"

Swampert lobbed a bunch of mud at Sceptile. The grass type dodged the attack. "Keep attacking, Swampert!"

Swampert launched another blob of mud, and another, and another. Sceptile was trying to dodge all of them, and for a while it succeeded, but eventually one Mud Shot scored a lucky hit on the grass type. It didn't do much damage, but it did manage to slow Sceptile down.

"Okay, now use Ice Punch!" Tyler called.

"Sceptile, Dragon Pulse!"

Sceptile began building energy for the Dragon Pulse, but before it had a chance to unleash the attack, it was hit by a powerful Ice Punch. The dragon-like Pokemon staggered from the blow, but stood its ground.

"Okay, one more should do it," Tyler said. "Swampert, Ice Punch!"

"No! Sceptile, counter with Leaf Blade!" Brendan shouted. Sceptile and Swampert both ran towards each other with their respective attacks prepared, and both attacked each other at the same time. The impact released a bright flash of light.

When the light died down, both Pokemon could be seen unconscious. The two trainers each returned their Pokemon to their Poke Balls. "I've gotta say, I'm impressed," Brendan said. "It looks like we're both down to one Pokemon."

"Yep," Tyler said, grinning. He loved it when battles wound up like this. Each trainer down to one Pokemon. Each Pokemon fighting desperately for victory. Tyler loved the adrenaline rush that came from that.

"Well," Brendan said. "Any guesses to what my last Pokemon will be?" Brendan asked.

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know, but I know which one mine will be."

"Well, then prepare to meet Latios!" Brendan tossed his Poke Ball in the air and let out his Latios.

"Wow," Tyler said. "I've never seen a Latios before. But can it handle Raikou?" Tyler tossed his Poke Ball and called out his Raikou.

Brendan grinned. "Good. I was hoping for a chance to battle with Raikou. Latios, use Dragon Pulse!"

Latios built up similar energy to what Sceptile had done before and launched it at Raikou. Raikou took the hit and staggered a bit.

"Raikou, show him your power! Thunderbolt!" Raikou roared and released a massive blue bolt of lightning from its body and launched it towards Latios. Latios took the hit, and staggered from the impact.

"Wow, that did a lot more to my dragon type than I thought it would," Brendan said. "Psychic!"

Latios released a wave of energy towards Raikou, knocking it back a bit.

"Raikou, Crunch!"

Raikou quickly ran up to Latios and bit down on it, hard, dealing severe damage.

"Latios, Shadow Ball!"

Latios launched a shadowy blob at Raikou, knocking it away from Latios.

"Okay, Raikou, show him everything you've got! Thunder!" Tyler shouted.

Raikou launched a massive bolt of electricity into the sky. A moment later an even bigger bolt came down and hit Latios, nearly knocking it out. Tyler grinned. "Looks like I won."

"Not yet," Brendan said calmly. The calm demeanor made Tyler start worrying. "Latios, Draco Meteor."

Latios shot a blast of energy into the sky. Then, large blue energy blasts came raining down from the sky, striking like meteors. The attack was intense, and even Tyler could feel the shockwaves from the impact.

When the meteors finally died down Latios was still up, albeit exhausted, and Raikou was down. "And the winner is," Brendan said. "Me."

Both trainers called their Pokemon back. "Nice battle," Brendan said. "It's been a long time since I felt that much adrenaline."

"Same," Tyler said. "Not even Lance had me backed into a corner like that."

"Yes, it was a remarkable battle from the both of you," a man said. The man was tall, muscular, and emitted an aura of power. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked.

"I am Zack," the man said.

"Zack?" Brendan asked. "Like _the _Zack? The Pokemon World Champion?"

"Yes, I am that Zack," Zack said.

"Wait, you're the Pokemon World Champion? Like as in, you beat every who made it into the World League?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, that is what the World Champion is," Zack replied.

"Excellent!" Brendan said. "I've been wanting a chance to battle you for a very, very long time! Let's go!"

"I'm not here to battle," Zack said. "Something has come up, and I need as many champions to help as I can find."

"Okay, how's this. You win, we listen and go with you. I win, and you can explain what you're talking about and maybe we'll go with you," Brendan said. Tyler was going to go regardless, so he wasn't going to argue with Brendan. Besides, Tyler wanted to see the World Champion in action.

"No, this is a very serious matter. We don't have time to battle," Zack said, growing a bit annoyed.

"Are you scared?" Brendan asked. "Afraid to lose your title?"

That seemed to hit a nerve. Zack scowled and pushed aside his dark gray jacket and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Fine, you want a battle? I'll give you a battle!"

Brendan grinned. "Go, Altaria!"

"Absol, get ready."

Both trainers tossed out their Pokemon. Zack's Absol stood calmly and confidently. Brendan's Altaria was pumped and ready to go.

"Altaria, use Dragon Pulse!" Brendan said.

Jeez, Tyler thought. Does he teach all of his Pokemon that move?

"Absol, Quick Attack," Zack said.

Absol moved insanely fast, dodging the attack and hitting Altaria at the same time. The impact knocked Altaria into a distant tree, knocking it out. Brendan looked shocked. If Tyler wasn't as shocked as Brendan he would have laughed at the expression on Brendan's face. It was pretty funny.

"How did you do that with just a Quick Attack?" Brendan asked.

"How strong is that thing?" Tyler asked.

"It's my weakest Pokemon. I just caught it a week ago, so I haven't had much time to work with it just yet, but it has quite a bit of potential," Zack said. "Now, are you finished?"

Now it was Brendan's turn to scowl. "No way am I losing this quickly! Go Armaldo!"

Armaldo appeared from the Poke Ball. "Armaldo, use X-Scissor!"

"Night Slash," Zack said. Absol launched itself at the oncoming Armaldo, and slashed it with claws covered in dark energy. The impact launched the heavy Armaldo back several feet and on its back, unconscious.

"How?" Brendan yelled.

"That's enough," Zack said. "I've proven my point."

Brendan growled. "Fine, we'll help you. What do you need us to do?"

* * *

Xander was looking through some ruins his search team had found in a desert on an island off the coast of Sinnoh. The ruins seemed to date back to very, very ancient times. The ruins were quite possibly the oldest things ever uncovered. The walls all had paintings of a giant, black Pokemon. It looked like the ancient people that lived in the ruins worshiped this giant Pokemon. There were all kinds of drawings of people as well. But some of the people looked different than the rest. Some of the ones that were depicted nearer to the black Pokemon looked more ferocious, almost animalistic. They were also drawn with black auras around them.

Xander turned to the research team and asked "Has anything been found about these drawings?"

"It seems, sir, that the drawings show some kind of religion in which they worshiped this Pokemon," one of the scientists replied. "It seems like the ones drawn closer to the black Pokemon were like its priests."

Xander nodded. "And has anything else been discovered? It seems likely that this was a place of worship, but is there anything else to verify this? Any writings of any kind?"

"Well, sir, there are a few markings that none of our scientists have been able to understand, but they look nothing like the ancient Unown writings or even the archaic braille symbols."

"Well, it looks like this society had its own alphabet. Either that or this alphabet predates the ones we are familiar with now," Xander said. Xander followed the paintings down until he found a long corridor. The corridor was completely dark.

"What's down here?" Xander asked.

"We don't know. None of our scientists or scouts have gone down there yet," the scientist replied.

"Well, then let's find out. Grab a friend and come with me."

"Yes, sir."

The scientist ran off to grab another scientist and together with Xander they began to walk down the corridor. The corridor was fairly long, and at the end of it was a door. Xander opened the door, without bothering to think of what could be behind the door, and went inside.

The room inside was lit by four green torches in each corner of the room. The walls were bare, and the room was empty except for an altar in the middle. "This must have been where the people made sacrifices and paid homage to the black Pokemon," one of the scientists said.

"So it would seem," Xander replied.

The scientist that spoke walked up to the altar and began inspecting it. As soon as he touched it a loud crack echoed through the room, and the altar split in two. From inside the altar a man rose. The man looked ferocious, just like the pictures outside the room. He also had a dark aura. It wasn't seen so much as felt.

The man pulled back his arm and thrust his hand into the scientist who had touched the altar. The scientist screamed as what seemed to be claws tore through his flesh. The mysterious man lifted the scientist up and threw him into the wall. The scientist hit the wall with a cracking sound and slid to the floor, clearly dead.

"Who are you?" Xander asked, stepping towards the door.

The man turned and looked at Xander, terrifying red eyes drinking in every detail. "I am called Exodian," the man said. "And now, you shall die. As an offering to Pariah."

Exodian jumped down from the altar and stood before Xander and the remaining scientist. "Don't just stand there!" Xander shouted. "Use your Pokemon!"

The scientist fumbled around and pulled out a Poke Ball. He tossed it and let out a Magneton. "Magneton, Thunderbolt!"

Magneton shot Exodian with a bolt of electricity. Exodian caught the electricity in his hand and tossed it back. It struck Magneton and knocked it out. The scientist tossed out two more Poke Balls and let out a Weezing and a Muk. "Muk, Sludge Bomb! Weezing, Poison Gas!"

Xander didn't bother waiting to see what happened. He turned and ran out of the door as soon as the gas started obscuring vision. Xander heard a scream from behind him and assumed the scientist had been killed. Xander ran out of the runes and quickly jumped onto one of the Pidgeot that had brought the team there. Xander took off on the Pidgeot and sent all the others off flying as well. He had no idea what that thing they found was, but he knew he wanted nothing to do with it.

I'm not too happy with how I introduced Zack. It seemed kind of, sudden and choppy to me, so this may get updated in the next unit of time in the future. Now, I always love reviews, if anyone would like to leave them.


End file.
